Nari
Nari is a female OC created by Pizzaccino. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Sakura Bay Loves: Red Velvet Hates: Cucumbers Occupation: Singer TBA Appearance Nari has a black fedora with red accents on her dark brown hair, along with thin eyebrows and eyeliner. She wears a white lucky cat shirt with a gold locket, underneath a black and red jacket with white buttons. She also wears a black belt on a red plaid skirt, along with black shoes. Styles Style B She wears a red fedora with black accents, a white T-shirt over a long-sleeved red shirt, with red collars, and black suspenders. She also wears a black skirt with red plaid patterns, and red wingtips with white accents, black laces, and black soles. Black Heart She wears a black fedora with white accents. She also wears a gray shirt with black hearts on the sleeves, with a gold locket, underneath a cropped black vest with white stitches. She has a black riveted belt on black shiny pants, along with black shoes. Halloween She now has dyed coffee brown hair tied in a ponytail, along with a navy fedora with red accents. She wears a white collared shirt with a long red tie, underneath a navy tuxedo. She also wears a gray belt on navy pants, along with brown shoes. This outfit is based on Phantom R (Raphael), the protagonist in the game: Rhythm Thief & the Emperor's Treasure. Yellow Shirt She has coffee brown hair tied in a ponytail, along with a red and black cap put on backwards. She wears a yellow lucky cat shirt with a gold locket, underneath a black leather jacket. She also wears a black belt on white pants with black vertical stripes, along with white sneakers with red accents, black laces, and black soles. Black on Black Similar to her current style and the style above, she has coffee brown hair tied in a ponytail, along with a red and black cap put on backwards. She wears a black top with a gold locket, underneath a black leather jacket. She also wears a black belt on a red plaid skirt, along with black shoes. Orders Papa's Freezeria *Medium Cup * Creameo Bits * Chocolate Syrup * Regular Blend * Whipped Cream * Chocolate Topping * Rainbow Sprinkles * Creameo Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner C *Red Velvet Cake *Cupcake 1: **Red Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Marshmallow, Cherry, Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Black Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Liner C *Red Velvet Cake *Cupcake 1: **Red Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Frosted Rose, Chocolate Strawberry, Frosted Rose *Cupcake 2: **Black Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **X and O Sprinkles **Cherry Papa's Freezeria HD * Medium Cup * Creameo Bits * Red Velvet Syrup * Regular Blend * Whipped Cream * Chocolate Topping * Rainbow Sprinkles * Creameo Papa's Pastaria *Regular Fettuccine *Creamy Alfredo Sauce *5 Fried Calamari *2 Mushrooms *2 Tomatoes *Parmesan Cheese *Cheesy Bread Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Regular Fettuccine *Heartbeet Arrabbiata *5 Fried Calamari *2 Mushrooms *2 Cherry Tomatoes *Spiced Saffron *Cheesy Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! * Medium Cup * Creameo Bits * Red Velvet Syrup * Regular Blend * Whipped Cream * Chocolate Topping * Rainbow Sprinkles * Strawberry Wafer, Creameo, Strawberry Wafer Papa's Donuteria *Red Velvet Long John with Chocolate Mousse **Strawberry Icing **Creameo Bits *Chocolate Round Donut with Strawberry Jelly **Red Icing **Chocolate Drizzle *Red Velvet Ring Donut **Chocolate Icing **Strawberry Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Red Velvet Long John with Chocolate Mousse **Strawberry Icing **Creameo Bits *Chocolate Round Donut with Strawberry Jelly **Red Icing **Neapolitan Drizzle *Red Velvet Heart Donut with Bubblegum Cream **Valentine Powder **Strawberry Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles Order Tickets TBA Gallery TBA Fan Art Mai Nari Drawing.png|By Mai (Beta Design) OcFanatic Nari Drawing.png|By FlippingOcFanatic